Grand Theft Auto: Reliant City
by DonnieF
Summary: Vince Kendrick, just in Liberty City to get away from all the crime that controls the city. Now he runs to Reliant City, Texas, A GTA version of Houston Texas, but when he arrives, it is obvious that he isn't getting away from the crime and his past.
1. Chapter 1: Welcome To The City!

**Author's Notes: The city (as said in the description) takes place in a GTAfied version of Houston, Texas. And so I will try to reflect the city a little in the story (although I don't live in Houston but I do live a few in a county nearby, up north). It took me a while to create this chapter (mainly because I didn't have time to write it and also had a little writer's block) but here is the first chapter. I will try to make the chapters like missions in a GTA game, to make it easier to comprehend. Oh and just to make this clear, as you know this is coming. I don't own any part of the GTA Series, the cities mentioned in the story, the characters mentioned in the story, or any part of any part of any of the GTA games. Now, on to the story! Enjoy!**

Chapter 1: Welcome to the City!

_Monday, 12:44 PM, Shrub International Airport, Downtown Reliant, Reliant City, February 25, 2010_

Vince Kendrick grabbed his bag from the baggage lady in the airport. It was my first day in Reliant City, and I was excited. Reliant City almost became the state of Texas's capital, back in the early 1900's.

After a long run in the Alderney State Correctional Facility, I decided to leave Liberty City behind and run somewhere new, where the people won't be like those of the Russian Mafia, and the other gangs in Liberty. I walked out of the airport (strangely named Shrub International Airport), and walked to a nearby taxi, heading for whatever it takes me...

_13:23 PM, New Apartment, South Side_

I stared at the apartment I rented, it was rather old looking, and had faded paint. A 25" TV stood on a old coffee table in one of the corners. _What a dump._ I thought. Just then my cellphone went off, the ID: Kyle Kendrick; my brother.

"Hey," I answered the phone.

"Wassup, Vince, you in town yet?" Kyle asked. Out of habit I nodded.

"Just rented a apartment in the South Side."

"Cool, I own a business down there, be there soon," Kyle said happily and hung up the phone, I sigh, and walk to the white fridge.

_Tuesday, 8:56 PM, Downtown Reliant_

"Why did you come here, Vince?" Kyle asked while we're driving on the highway into the Downtown Reliant area, in his gray Sabre.

"I don't know, I was getting tired of Liberty City, the city is full of hatred and corruption. It's... just not like me," I reply.

"Well, it's the same out here, Vince. We got street gangster wannabe's taking over much of the north side of town, and even some Italian Mafia operating here," Kyle replied.

"You don't get it Kyle, Liberty City is all the way bad, even the police are crooked."

"And you think there's any difference out here? When there is a police force, there's _**always**_ is a crooked cop," Kyle laughs as we come off the highway into Downtown. We end up in front of a Modo.

"Vince, where the hell did you get those clothes? You look like you've been living in the sewer, here, go inside that Modo, get some good clothes, tell him I sent ya, I'm gonna take care of some things, call me when your ready."

"Alright, I said as I opened the door to the Sabre, and walked in, staring at the wad of cash Kyle gave me.

"May I help you, sir?" The man standing at the cash register asked.

"Need some clothes," I say simply. He smiles and nods as I walk away to the stands, looking for clothes.

_9:23 PM, Malc's Nightclub, Northern Red Light District_

Kyle parked his Sabre and walked into the nightclub, it was owned by the infamous Malcolm Kriz, or Malc, as most people like to call him. Kyle was recently employed by the owner, and he knew soon Vince would be tugged into working with the man.

"Kyle! What a pleasure to see you, where've you been?" Malc asked as Kyle took a seat on a mink couch, watching a girl dance around a pole.

"Been busy runnin' my business, Malc, plus my brother just arrived into town, thought I'd help him get his start."

"Where did he come from?" Malc asked, interested.

"Liberty City, like you."

"Tell him to see me, give him my number, perhaps I can help him earn a few bucks," Malc says.

"I will, but I don't know if he'd like to get involved in street crime again, he seems to really not want to go down that path again."

"Tell him some good money is coming his way and he will, trust me. Anyway, you got my cut?"

"Yep, here ya go, ten thousand dollars, cash," Kyle states as he grabs out a huge wad of cash.

"Good boy, cya around," Then Kyle's cellphone went off, playing the "America's Next Top Hooker" theme song.

"Hold on, one sec', this is my bro. Hello?"

"Hey, I'm done, when are ya gonna pick me up?" Vince asked.

"I'm on my way," Kyle replies and hangs up.

"Duty calls," He says with a smirk.

"Go get him, and remember, tell him about me."

_9:45 PM, Modo Clothing Store, Downtown_

I stood against the wall of the Modo, and finally saw Kyle's Sabre appear, when the car stopped at the curb, I got in.

"What took you so long?" I asked.

"I was meeting a friend of mine, says he's wanting to meet you, might have work for you," Kyle replied, concentrating on the road.

"Who is he?" I ask.

"Malcolm Kriz, he's the boss in this area, he is the leader of the Reliant City Chapter of The Lost Brotherhood, a powerful motorcycle gang, you know them?"

"Yeah, Johnny Klebitz is the leader of the Alderney Chapter of The Lost."

"Well yeah, I was meeting up with him at one of his "Clubs", it's more like a strip club, but hey, it works out. Anyway, he wanted me to give you his number, here," He hands me a slip of paper with a phone number on it, "Talk to him later, you're gonna need the money."

"Alright, but I don't know, I don't wanna get back into that life."

"Do it, it isn't gonna be easy to get a _legal_ job here, most businesses have their own ties to the criminal underworld, no matter how and why. RCPD is as corrupt at criminals, ain't gonna be any escape that way."

"Whatever man, I'll call him tomorrow."

"Good," Kyle smiles as he heads into South Side. He turned the radio station to Independence FM, which kind of surprised me that the radio station reaches out this far. _St. Anger _by Metallica started to play, and Kyle began to tap his other foot as he drove.

"You like Metallica?" Kyle asks.

"Yeah, they're pretty good," I reply simply. I turn my head and peer at the skyscrapers that fly by as we crossed the expressway.

_10:45 PM EST, Little Italy, Algonquin, Liberty City_

"You let him go?!" The man in charge yelled.

"I'm sorry, Jimmy, he got to Francis before we were able to get a tail on him, I don't know where he was heading," The 2nd in command, Joshua Monaz replied.

Jimmy Lionel was pissed, "FIND HIM!!"

_22:23 PM CST, South Side, Reliant City_

"What a crappy apartment," Kyle complains aloud as we enter my place.

I laughed at the comment. "Yeah I know, but I don't got the money to buy anything better, I'm broke."

"If you work with Malc you'll get the money you'll need," Kyle persuades again.

"Fine, I'll work for him, just stop it..."

I sat down on my bed, and fell asleep...


	2. Chapter 2: Just A Little Problem

**Author's Notes: I know this chapter came rather quickly, but I'm pretty good at writing fast, so here it is, chapter 2! This is when the fighting starts, also this chapter also has a lot of cursing, so read at your own risk, I don't wish to offend anyone here. Enjoy!**

Chapter 2: Just A Little Problem

_Wednesday, 12:33 PM, Malc's Club, Northern Red Light District_

I walked along the streets of the Red Light District, almost every building was a strip club, and the biggest of the all was Malc's Nightclub. I went in and was searched for weapons by a unfriendly bouncer.

"A'ight, you may go in," The bouncer says very unfriendly-like.

"Thanks," I say and walk in, spotting a man who must be Malc.

"Ah, you must be Vince, I have to say, you look very like your brother," Malc greets as I approach.

"Can't say I blame you, people have once mistaken me as him, anyway, Kyle says you got some work for me," I answer.

"Yes, I do. Now I just have a _little _problem, but if it continues it might become a major pain. Recently some gangbangers who like to give a guy like me a hard time, they've been talking to (actually more like harassing) my girls, and I need them... taken care of."

"Sorry man, but I'm gonna have to say no, I don't get into that... business anymore," I reply reluctantly.

"I know where your getting at, Vince, but I need this taken care of. 3 g's if you get this done," Malc persuades, I think it over for a second.

"Okay, I'll do it, but you'll owe me," I say at last.

"Sure, okay, go to a buddy of mine a few miles south of here, he'll have a gun waiting for you," Malc smiles.

In a dark alleyway in Southern Red Light District, I met up with the name of Marcus, the guy was a bit jumpy giving guns to someone he doesn't know, but I was sent by Malc, how was he supposed to say no?

"Alrighty, here, a brand new 9 mili, should do the job," Marcus checked the chambers to make sure everything was properly in working order and gave me 12 clips, about 300 bullets total, "Keep the gun if ya want, a little present from my boy Malc."

"Thanks," I say and walk to my waiting Intruder (which I stole from a sidewalk near Malc's Nightclub)

_2:33, A old house, North Side_

I pulled over across the street of a house Malc told me that they live at, I peered at the house, and then a guy walked out, obviously a gangster, because of his clothes, stance, and the fact he was holding a pistol in a hand.

"Eh, Jose, I think we got some company," The man calls into the house, then a Mexican-accented voice called.

"Take care of him," The man walked over to the road, and pulled the gun out, and began to open fire.

"Shit!" I gasp as I jumped out of the car and took cover behind the hood.

"Motherfucker!" The gangster yells as one of my bullets almost cuts into his ear, I blind fired at him, hitting his right arm in the elbow, causing him to drop his gun. I then stood up, and shot him right in the forehead, killing him instantly.

"What the fuck?" A voice called inside, "Get that motherfucker!" Three more people run out, one carrying a AK-47.

"Die!" I shot my gun at a man holding a Beretta, he fell down, stone dead.

"Get that fool!" I ducked behind the car again, just in time to miss several shots from the AK. I then blind fired at the guy with the AK, hitting the main mechanism area, causing the gun to fall apart, and burning the man's hand, he began to scream. I used that distraction to kill last guy, and slide over the car, and enter the house.

As soon as I went inside a gun was pointed to my head, "Don't move!" It was the Mexican, and behind him was another guy, just as serious and in control as the other guy.

"Hey, can't we all just be friends," I say as I pull out my pistol and shot the guy in the nose, he fell down as I jumped into cover behind a couch and began to fire at the other guy.

"Too late motherfucker!" The man says and runs out, setting the place alight.

"Damn, why can't it ever be easy," I sigh and run after him.

I end up back on the the street, as the guy made his way to a parked Landstalker nearby, I jump into my Intruder.

"You ain't gonna catch me!" The man yells and drives down the cracked street. I followed him, occasionally firing a volley of bullets at the car.

Just then he turned suddenly right, heading straight for Downtown. _Too late._ I think and fire one last bullet at his car, which ended up burying itself into the gas tank area, which then caused the car to set alight.

"Shit!" The man yells and bails from the car, flipping into the air, barely missing me car. I stop the car, and handbrake to turn around. Then I hop out and run up to his sprawled body.

"Time to die," I say.

"Who the fuck are you?!" He demands as he coughs up blood.

"None of your fucking business," I say, and send a bullet into his brain.

_4:45 PM, South Side Apartment, South Side_

I walk into my crappy apartment once again, and saw Kyle sitting there, watching a episode of some show on CNT, "Hey!" was the only thing he says as I enter.

"Yo," I say as I grab a Sprunk out of the fridge.

"Where've you been?" Kyle asks.

"Did a errand for Malc, what a interesting guy, I can tell he's from LC."

"How?"

"He has that attitude that many Liberty City criminals have," I reply.

"Okay man, wanna go do somethin'?" He asks.

"Nah, I just wanna rest, and wait for this 3 grands to come."

"Alright, you can change the channel if ya want," Kyle offers.

"No, I don't mind," All of a sudden I was out of it.


End file.
